


Glimmer dates everyone!

by Bagge



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Kissing and holding hands, Multi, Noir fantasy, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Romance, There will be innuendo though, and fluff, lots and lots of fluff, not explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagge/pseuds/Bagge
Summary: Glimmer is a hopeless romantic, really.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimmer & Kyle (She-Ra), Glimmer/Bow/Perfuma, Glimmer/Mermista (She-Ra), Glimmer/Perfuma (She-Ra), Glimmer/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 35





	1. Bow

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I'm not that used to writing romance, and thought this would be a fun exercise. This will be mostly silly fluff, but I might dip my toes in spicier stuff as we go along. I'll keep within the limits the "Teen" rating, though.
> 
> While I aim to keep this fic somewhere on the spectrum between 'hilarious' and 'adorable', we will visit Glimmer at different times throughout the She-Ra timeline, and sometimes she will be in bad places - literately and figuratively. Still, love makes it all better - right? 
> 
> Also "Everyone" is a bit of an exaggeration, but I'm sure there's lots of fun fluff to be had before we got to the bottom of the list. That's said - let's start with none other than the boy wonder himself.

"Hey, Bow! Would you want to go on a date with me?" short pause "You see, I like hanging out with you and I think you are really fun and kind, and you don't seem to mind hanging out with me (even if it's maybe because you are so kind but I don't think that's the only reason) and if you would like maybe we could try some kissing and... ugh!"

Glimmer took a deep breath and turned to the mirror for take two.

"Hey, Bow? Date? ...no I didn't ask what day it is. Let's try again."

Deep breath.

"Hello! Bow! How are you, I'm great! Thanks for asking! You know, I was thinking! There's this great little bakery by the lake! Maybe you like cupcakes? Maybe you like piiiiiiink cupcakes? Maybe you... um... no."

Frustrated groans. Deep breath.

"YOU, archer! The princess demands your presence... no, that's not first date material."

Glimmer looked at herself in the mirror. She had started to feel lately that it was time to dip her toes in the dating pool, so to speak. She had some vague idea that it was expected of her as a princess (even if her mother's immortal status made the prospect somewhat confused), and she had spent a lot of time with literature of the sort that detailed corsets falling to the floor to release heaving bosoms (Glimmer wasn't entirely sure about that part). The problem was, she she didn't actually know that many prospective dating partners. But she _did_ know Bow, and as prospects goes, he was perfect.

And that was the other problem, because Glimmer decidedly wasn't. Where Bow was funny she was over-enthusiastic. Where Bow was kind she never thought through the consequences of her actions and often turned out to be, despite her best efforts, rather selfish. Where Bow was competent she was weak. Where Bow was pretty she was... she critically looked at the mirror again.

OK, she was sparkly. She had to give herself that.

"Come on, Glimmer. Just ask him," she muttered. "Simple, direct, don't make a big deal of it."

Deep breath.

"Hey, Bow, I really like you. Being friends with you is the best thing that ever happened to me. Would you... um... would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I'd love to," Bow answered from the doorway with a smile.

Glimmer shrieked and poofed out of existence. 

A moment later she poofed back, facing Bow.

"BOW!!! DATE???" He took her hands before she could poof away again and looked her in the eyes, causing her already flustered face to glow even brighter red.

"I said yes," he laughed. "I'd love to. Should we go to the bakery by the lake? They have cupcakes." 

She gave him a suspicious look.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"I just got here," he said with an innocent smile. "Why?"

"Nothing," she muttered.

"Soooo.... I'll pick you up at five?"

"Yes! That... that will be perfect."

He bent forward and pecked her on the cheek, causing the luminescence in the room to increase even more (and with a magical glitter princess that was no metaphor). 

"Great! See you then. I look forward to it."

And he left her to her beating heart and a frantic search through her wardrobes to figure out a suitable dress for the first date.

\- - - -

The bakery did indeed have cupcakes. Bow picked one with pink frosting. He cut it in two and handed one half to Glimmer, who was by now resigned to the fact that she would in all likelihood spend the date blushing like an idiot.

She had opted for a fancier version of her usual purple dress with a poofy skirt, lavender sleeves and an extra sparkly necklace which she worried made her look like a chandelier. Bow, as always, was perfect, with a white jacket with golden lapels and a pink vest which - of course - showed his midriff. 

"I'm so glad you asked me," Bow said with embarrassed little laugh. "I would never have picked up the nerve to do so myself."

Glimmer almost chocked on the cupcake.

"You wanted to... ask me out?" she managed after she got the cup-cake situation under control. He nodded.

"Yeah... don't get me wrong, I love hanging out and being friend with you. We spend practically every day together as it is. But... Well... when we are on a date it's easier for me to do things like this."

And he bent forward over the table and kissed her.

Just a little smooch on the mouth, but it was enough to send electric jolts through her entire body. She knew she must look like an idiot, all flustered and out of speech, and when he withdrew he smiled a little smile that - if smiled by someone not as pure as Bow - would have to be called decidedly smug.

"You even taste like glitter," he said with loving voice, and just a tiny edge of teasing which caused more sparkles to erupt.

"So how come you never asked me?" she said when the sparkling subsided. "We've been hanging out forever and I tried to pick up my courage for at least a month now." 

"You're braver than me," he simply said, making her blush again. "Also, you are a princess, I'm just a nobody who volunteered for the rebellion. It didn't quite feel like my place to... be forward."

"You are not a nobody," she protested. "You're an _amazing_ asset for the rebellion. Just the communication pads you cooked up almost doubled the range of our missions. And you're one of our best archers..." she looked down with a vulnerable look. "And you keep me company. I know mom isn't the most... communicative person when it comes to her feelings, but she really, really likes you. She think you are good for me."

"Oh," he said with a little smile. "And what do you think?" she laughed to hide her embarrassment.

"You really like to hear me say it, don't you? Fine. I will. You are cute. You are brave. You are smart. You are the best friend one could ever have. Everyday I wake up and know I get to spend time with you I feel happy. I feel safe with you, you make me laugh, you make me feel like I'm someone people would want to be friends with, and I love y..."

She abruptly stopped herself as the brain registered what her mouth was about to say. Her eyes went wide and she took a deep breath. She took Bow's hands.

"...and I love you, Bow," she finished. His own eyes went wide and happy tears emerged.

"I love you too, Glimmer," he whispered.

The kiss they both desperately felt was called for was slightly interrupted by the table between them. A quick smooch was possible while awkwardly leaning over it without falling over and getting cupcakes all over you. 

A quick smooch, however was not what they had in mind.

After a few false starts and an increasing amount of embarrassed giggling, Glimmer simply teleported into Bow's lap, where they could make out properly.

And so they did.


	2. Adora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With valuable input from the_Frank.

"Hey Adora!"

Adora looked up from her push ups and gave her friend a happy smile.

"Oh, hi Glimmer."

"Sooooo.... I wondered if you might want to go on a date with me this afternoon....?"

Adora kept on pushing up and down. She nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to." Glimmer breathed out.

"You do? Great, let me just..."

"Quick question, though..." Adora said without stopping her rhythmic workout. "What's a 'date'?"

Glimmer gave her a look of utter disbelief. 

"How can't you know what a date is?"

Adora stopped pushing and sat up on the floor.

"Um... is this another kind of party they didn't tell us about in the Horde?"

Behind them, Bow - who was 'discretely' listening in - fell into despair over the sadness that was Adora's life before they met.

"No, it's..." Glimmer felt some education was in order. She helped Adora to her feet and steered her to a bench.

"Like, what if there was someone you found attractive, or fun... someone you wanted to spend some time with... maybe do some kissing or... something..." she took Adora's hands and held them gently.

"Like... if I found you attractive I would ask you to maybe go to a bakery with me..." -(Bow gave her a thumbs up)- "or we could go to a theater or take a stroll in the park... or something. The important thing is that it would be something we did together, just the two of us, and it would give us time for talking and... maybe holding hands or kissing or... you know, stuff. What would you do in the Horde if you felt like that?"

"Please tell me you know what kisses are," Bow pleaded. Adora blushed.

"Of course I know kisses, it's just... we didn't really talk about that kind of... stuff. We just..."

Adora fell silent, fidgeting with Glimmer's fingers. Glimmer didn't notice the sadness that briefly clouded Adora's features, but eventually it was replaced with a more wistful introspection. An acceptance of what was lost, an affirmation of it's value despite of it.

It was a really important moment of personal growth for Adora, so it was a shame Glimmer completely missed it, instead just thinking of how cute Adora was with a strand of her hair sticking out of her ponytail. Glimmer wondered idly if it would be forward on their first date - which technically hadn't even started yet - to reach out and gently fix it for her. She decided to save it for later.

"We would...." Adora's voice was hesitant but Glimmer gave her hands en encouraging squeeze. "We would... not really say anything, but there are so many ways to.... communicate that sort of... intent. Like if we're sparring and we would get really intense, and one of us would hold the other down like... a bit longer than we really had to, and our eyes would meet, and she would bare her fangs and... anyway. And then, later, we would sneak away to find a hidden corner somewhere where we could kiss and... stuff."

Glimmer listened with wide eyes and increasingly flustered face.

"That sounds... pretty... interesting actually.... um... do you think we could do that?"

Adora gave glimmer an endearing look that she clearly tried - Glimmer had to remind herself that Adora was doing _very well_ trying to fit in - not to make patronising.

"Sparring? Are you _sure_ you think you would like that? Wouldn't the bakery be more your style?"

Glimmer abruptly dropped Adora's hands and jumped to her feet.

"What? You don't think I can handle it? You come with me to the gym straight away, soldier. You've got yourself a date."

With a little shrug to Bow Adora followed along the riled up princess. She was the first to admit she was new to this entire 'romance' thing, but so far, as far as she was concerned, she was nailing it.

\- - -

The gym was mostly used by the castle guards, but since Adora had arrived she had been a frequent guest. Glimmer took two sparring staffs from the storage and tossed one to Adora. She caught in in one hand.

"All right!" Glimmer said, voice eager with anticipation. "Let's do this."

She ran up to Adora and unleashed a series of blows that Adora easily blocked.

"Take it easy, there, Glimmer," Adora laughed. "Don't just rush in. We have to pace ourselves. Here."

She took a step back and made a slow strike with her staff, she then stopped and gave Glimmer a meaningful look until the princess got the point and did the same. Adora gave her an approving smile and made a new strike in the air, waiting for Glimmer to mirror her movements. If Glimmer didn't perform to Adora's liking Adora made a stern expression and repeated the move until Glimmer got it right, and when she did she was rewarded with the warm smile Glimmer had come to treasure. 

Soon they had fallen into a rythm. Step, strike, step, strike, step, strike, step, strike, _thrust_. Following the simple routine was more soothing than Glimmer had anticipated, and following Adora's silent cues was relaxing. The idea of allowing someone else control over her movements, if only in this very limited capacity was... interesting.

After a little while Adora caught her eyes and raised an eyebrow. Glimmer nodded eagerly, and Adora took a step forward, which brought their staffs in contact. They continued the routine, their staffs clashing into each other with a satisfying 'thunk' at every move.

Adora's smile widened somewhat and she picked up the pace. She moved with a calm confidence she rarly showed. Glimmer had to struggle to keep up. Step, strike, step, strike, step... Glimmer came in late on the strike and suddenly the tip of Adora's staff stopped a millimeter from her chest. For a moment neither of them moved. Glimmer's heart started to beat furiously as she stared into Adora's eyes. Adora's expression was almost gleeful, but then - to Glimmer's immense if yet somewhat inarticulated disappointment - she took a step back and moved her staff away. Glimmer gritted her teeth and held up her staff again.

Step, strike, step, strike, step... suddenly Adora's staff moved leisurely out of sync with the sequence, and before she knew it Glimmer had it by the chest again.

"Hey! That's cheating!" she cried. Adora shook her head.

"Oh no, princess. This is me raising the stakes." She made a short paus and added "If you're up to it."

If Glimmer hadn't known Bow, she would have said that Adora was the purest person in the world, former Horde soldier or not. But there was no denying it - there was a decidedly mocking quality to Adora's tone of voice.

Or, perhaps, _teasing_.

 _She's enjoying this_ , Glimmer realized with a jolt of excitement.

Well, so did she.

"Bring it on, soldier," she growled. "I can take it!"

She whacked Adora's staff out of the way and started up the routine again. This time she initiated the moves and Adora followed.

 _Interesting_.

Adora made a few attempts to break sequence, all but shouting her intent to do so, and Glimmer easily blocked her every time. She knew that this was not a real competition, that Adora could easily beat her any time she chose, but the fact that Adora _didn't_ chose to do so was... yeah, it was interesting.

Glimmer increased the pace and Adora leisurely followed. Glimmer made an attempt to break the sequence herself. Adora easily adjusted, but reward Glimmer with a warm smile for effort, sending butterflies down her stomach.

Glimmer tried a feint, and Adora blocked it. Glimmer tried a swiped and Adora blocked it. Glimmer tried furious series of blows, and Adora easily blocked her at every turn, at no point breaking her rhythm or trying to retaliate. 

She smiled that mocking little smile the whole time.

Glimmer was just about to throw the staff away in frustration when Adora suddenly stood back and held up her staff as a signal she was disengaging. Glimmer did the same. Adora took a step forward and was suddenly very close to Glimmer.

"You are really good at this," she said, and the unexpected praise made Glimmer completely forget her frustration. Adora laughed, a little embarrassed.

"I have, really, really missed this," she confessed. "Hanging out with you and Bow is great but... everything is so confusing all the time. I don't know what to do or what is expected of me or anything. In here I know what's going on. It's familiar. Just me, the sparring and a good friend to share it with." She smiled at Glimmer, who beamed back at her.

They started up the routine again, and this time Adora was more aggressive. She more often broke rhythm, and she mixed in a lot of little feints among her real blows and thrusts, keeping Glimmer on the defensive and forcing her to spend her focus on where the next blow would come from. 

_She's trying to tire me out,_ Glimmer realized when she did a quick series of movement to block what - in the end - turned out to be just another small shift in Adora's shoulders.

 _Adora's strong, muscular shoulders_.

It was working, though. Glimmer knew she couldn't keep this up for long. Time to go on the offensive.

Time to be _creative_.

She increased the pace and unleashed a series of blows that forced Adora on the defensive, taking full advantage of the fact that Adora had too fun toying with her to strike any serious counter blows herself. She tried a few feints, mostly to show Adora that she still had her head in the game and then she stumbled.

Not much, just a mis-step, a small lurch to the side to compensate. An ever so fleeting expression of pain flickered over her face.

The effect on Adora was instantaneous. She immediately took away her staff and took two steps forward, ready to support Glimmer. Her face radiated fear and concern, which turned into shock and betrayal when Glimmer regained her footing and with a triumphant smirk pressed her staff to Adora's chest - decidedly less gently than Adora had treated her.

"Adora," she chided with faux-concerned voice. "Strong, mean soldier like you falling for a simple trick like that." She licked her lips. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

Adora got very red in her face and cleared her throat. She took a few deep breaths and whacked Glimmer's staff to the side, somewhat more forceful than she strictly had to.

"That's it, princess," she muttered. "No more playing around."

 _Very interesting_.

They engaged again. This time Adora did not hold back her blows, but she also did not allow them to break their rhythm. Time and again the tip of her staff danced in front of Glimmer's unprotected chest, but every time she pulled back and made a new move, denying Glimmer the outlet for her frustration a break in the rhythm following each defeat would have meant.

Glimmer fought valiantly, trying to get on the offense, but time and again being forced back on the defense. Adora kept the tempo high, and it was all she could to to keep up. She knew this would soon be over, one way or another. She caught Adora's eyes and grinned a challenge at her. Adora answered in kind.

Adora reduced the tempo somewhat, going on the defensive, clearly giving Glimmer room to make her move.

_Want me to impress you, soldier? I think I can do that_

Glimmer made a few blows, did a feint, took a deep breath, looked like she was about to stumble... And just as she did, she poofed away.

She emerged in the air, just above the spot where Adora had been the moment before, feet down and ready for a vicious kick. She counted on Adora not falling for the same trick twice, thus staying put this time around rather than rushing forward.

Adora was not where she had been when Glimmer started to teleport.

The hard kick brought Glimmer crashing to the floor and as she tried to regain her footings she desperately looked around to find where Adora was. It wasn't until a moment too late she saw the staff sweeping towards her feet. With contemptuous ease Adora flicked her from her feet, and the full force of Glimmer's kick made her crash painfully to the floor. Before she had time to react, the staff was pressing at her chest, holding her down. She tried to move, but Adora held her firmly to the floor, and after a moment or two Glimmer stopped struggling.

She followed the staff with her eyes and saw Adora looking down at her with a smug, victorious smile. Glimmer met her gaze with wide eyes. They were both breathing hard. Glimmer could feel a warmth spreading through her body from the spot where the staff pinned her down. Adora made a move as if to take the staff away, but Glimmer quickly grabbed it, holding it firmly in place.

They said nothing, they just looked at each other. The self confidence Adora had shown as they sparred clearly ebbed away as Glimmer kept her grip on the staff, locking Adora in place just as effectively as Adora held her.

Glimmer smiled, teeth showing. She had the great satisfaction of seeing a blush creep up Adora's neck.

_Still feeling you are on familiar ground?_

"You got me," she purred. "I'm all yours now, Adora."

She held the staff for a few moments longer until she allowed her now seriously flustered friend to move it away. She let Adora help her to her feet and stepped very close to her.

"I enjoyed that," she said with the same velvet voice. "I enjoyed that a lot." She reached out and removed Adora's hair band, releasing the ponytail. Taking her time she collected the loose strands and collected a new ponytail, tying it up with the band again. All the time, her face was very close to Adora's. She enjoyed to feel the fast breaths of her embarrassed friend on her skin. 

Adora clearly had no idea what to do with herself as Glimmer busied herself with her hair, which did nothing to reduce Glimmer's satisfaction with the situation. Eventually she took pity, gave Adora a quick peck on the cheek and moved back. Adora stood where she left her, looking anywhere except at directly at Glimmer who stood right in front of her with a smug little smile on her lips.

"I hope I was to your satisfaction, soldier," she asked. Adora made some inarticulate noises that Glimmer took as affirmation. 

"I liked it too," she said. "Thanks, Adora." She smiled, her normal sweet smile and bent down to pick up her staff. She busied herself with putting it away, giving Adora room to start breathing again.

"Um... yeah..." Adora said once she had regained her power of speech. "If you want to spar more some time I could show you some moves, I mean, if you like..."

Glimmer fluttered her eyelashes.

"My! Setting up the second date already. I sure seem to have made an impression." She quickly hugged Adora to take the edge of her teasing.

"I'd love to," Adora. "Let's do it again tomorrow, OK?"

Adora just nodded, clearly not trusting her voice.

They cleaned up the gym and strolled away. Glimmer sneaked her hand into Adora's. If that surprised her, she at least did no move to take it away.

They had got as far as the south hall when Adora suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and started to blush furiously.

"What?"

"You said this whole 'date' thing is what you do when you find someone... um... attractive?"

"Yeah?"

"And you asked me for a date?"

"Yes?"

"Doesn't that... um... sort of... imply that you... might think..."

Glimmer couldn't help laugh.

"YES, dummy. You're amazing. Didn't you know that?"

"Um... no?" 

Glimmer sighed and stepped up close. She had to tiptoe to cradle Adora's face.

"You are strong and brave and beautiful and kind and you really, really want to do the right thing. You are one of the most amazing people I ever met, and I _do_ find you _very_ attractive." Adora blushed harder, but did not try to get away from the sparkly princess.

"Wow. oh... so... does that mean we sneak away to do the kissing part now?" Glimmer smiled, a pleased little smile.

"It does indeed."


	3. Perfuma

"Wow! That was amazing! I can't wait to hit people with flowers again. Pow. Schwosh! Blooom!" Glimmer laughed at the enthusiastic Perfuma.

"I'm sure opportunity will present itself, as soon as the Horde comes to figure out what happened to their machine."

"When they do, we will be ready for them."

"I know you will be. And I can't thank you enough for joining the princess alliance. For believing in it. For believing in... me." Glimmer looked down for a moment before she went on in softer voice. "It means more to me than I can say." Perfuma smiled at her.

"I can't think of anyone else who could have talked us into it. If you believe in yourself, Glimmer, and if we share in your belief, I think there's nothing we can't do... I just have one small question, though."

"Oh? What is that?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Like... out of the forest?" Perfuma giggled.

"No, silly. I wonder if you want to go on a date with me?" Glimmer looked at her in surprise.

"Oh! Oooooh! Yes, I'd like that a lot actually." Perfuma clapped her hands.

"Yes! I'm so glad you said yes! Let's go!" 

The Plumerian princess grabbed Glimmer by the hand and dragged her with her. Bow and Adora looked after them and then looked at each other.

"I... suppose we spend the night here, then?" Adora said. "Should we make a camp, or...?"

Bow nudged her in the side and she turned and looked. A large number of Plumerians stood on a respectful distance, looking at them with large, hopeful grins.

"I think an option will probably present itself," Bow carefully answered.

\- - - 

The princesses strolled down a path. The woods around here had clearly been beautiful, but were scarred by the recent attack by the Horde. Perfuma looked around her with a sad expression. Glimmer took her hand.

"Now when She-Ra has destroyed the Horde's machine, your magic should be able to heal the forest, right?" Perfuma smiled wistfully.

"I hope so. I have never done anything this big before... but..." Glimmer squeezed her hand gently.

"I believe in you." Perfuma gave her a thankful look.

"Thank you, Glimmer. It means a lot, coming from you."

They walked in silence for a little while, just enjoying the other's company. Perfuma's hand was strong and warm. She smelt like flowers and earth on a sunny day, and Glimmer found herself walking closer to her to feel the scent. Perfuma didn't seem to mind and adjusted her steps to accommodate her. Soon Glimmer was practically leaning her head on Perfuma's shoulder. It made walking difficult, but led to some very cosy, giggly moments so she counted that as a win.

Perfuma led them to a part of the forest that had not been reached by the destruction, and it was gorgeous. Glimmer looked around in astonishment. Birds sang, insects buzzed, soft light filtered down from the green canopy above, allowing for just enough vegetation to form a carpet of small bushes, grass and flowers. Perfuma touched a tree trunk and some of the branches above shifted, creating a sunlit patch for them. She sat down with her back against a tree trunk, and Glimmer happily joined her. She fidgeted a little while to find a comfortable position,, but after some false tries she simply put her head in Perfuma's lap. Perfuma made a little surprised sound, but then put her hand on Glimmer's cheek. 

It was really most comfortable.

Glimmer turned her head in Perfuma's lap so she could look her at her face and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Tell me a secret," she said. Perfuma gave her a guarded look.

"Oh... what kind of secret."

"A secret about _you_. And then I will tell you a secret about me."

They shared a warm smile with a bit of a challenge in it. Pefuma took a deep breath

"OK... here goes... I can't control cacti. At all. Whatever I do... whatever I try... they just... don't listen." she giggled to dispatch the embarrassment and Glimmer saw her cheeks heat up.

"What?" Glimmer exclaimed. "But they are the easiest plants of them all.

"I _know_ ," Perfuma giggled. "That's what makes it so embarrassing."

Glimmer gave her as tight a hug as she managed from her position in Perfuma's lap. They laughed together

"Your turn," Perfuma said. Glimmer thought for a moment.

"This is a bit silly. You have to promise not to laugh." Perfuma nodded seriously.

"I promise."

"Sometimes, when I was a kid, I would sneak down to the guard's quarters and hide to watch them on their off duty shift. They played cards, or sat in their beds reading... sometimes they would share some snacks or something to drink... I had this little hiding spot near the ceiling. It looked so cozy, and since I didn't have that many friends I sometimes liked to... fantasize that I was a guard too, and could join them..." Perfuma gave her an affectionate smile.

"That's not silly. That's Adorable!" Glimmer huffed a bit before she went on."

"I'm... I'm still doing it." she admitted. Perfuma stared at her and started to giggle again.

"Whaaaaaat?"

"You promised not to laugh," Glimmer protested, desperately trying not to giggle herself.

"What if they find you?" Perfuma said, eyes wide. "Halt! Intruder! ....Oh, your majesty! What are _you_ doing here."

"I _know_ " Glimmer said, cheeks bright red. "What would I even say? 'Sorry for spying on you. I just thought you seemed to have fun together... um... wanna hang out?'"

They both gave up on preventing themselves to laugh. They sat together for a while until they got their breathing under control. Perfuma stroke Glimmer over her hair, something she didn't mind at all.

"It can be lonely to be the princess," she said wistfully. Glimmer sighed.

"Now there's the truth. At least you seem to be close to your people." Perfuma made a little shrug.

"I am. We are working hard on it. They are so anxious for me to feel included and it's a great comfort... But still, they do leave it to me to make decisions." She gave Glimmer a sad look.

"It was my call to join you in the fight and it's my call to join your princess alliance." (The word _yours_ sent a little jolt up excitement up Glimmer's spine.). "If I said something else, they would follow me in that. I try to get them involved in the decisions, and they help me talk through it... but in the end I'm the one with the final vote and the final responsibility. That scares me, to be honest."

Glimmer was silent for a little while.

"Honestly, I wish the people of Brightmoon would follow me." she said in wistful voice. "They _humor_ me, but I still have to fight tooth and nail to do things my way. Even this mission was only supposed to be a relief mission... sorry, but you know it's true. We will be in so much trouble when we come home and tell them that we took down an entire Horde outpost."

She squeezed Perfuma's hand.

"At least they will be happy when they learn that we got a new ally out of it."

They smiled at each other.

"Do you ever feel that you are... not as good at this as you should be?" Perfuma carefully asked.

Glimmer snorted.

"Are you kidding me? Every hour of every day." She sat up and gestured at the beautiful forest landscape surrounding them.

"I mean... you can do all this. They say Mermista can turn into a _mermaid_. How cool isn't that? Frosta is just a kid and she keeps an entire ice castle up and running... And me..."

Glimmer made a dismissive gesture and a few sparks flew out of her hand.

"Spark. Poof. Gliiiitter." The air around her shimmered in the wake of her arm movements, and then the sparks faded. She sighed. "And even that takes almost everything I've got. A few more times and I have to run back home to recharge. None of you are as weak as I."

Perfuma gave her a compassionate look.

"Of course not," she softly said. "Your mother is still alive."

Glimmer froze. Perfuma put a warm hand on her cheek.

"You are still sharing your runestone's power. It was the same for me, before my mother died. I spent hours pleading with just a single flower to bloom, and then I had to recharge. Now I only have to blink" (she did) "And flowers will sprout all around me" (they did). 

She sighed.

"So... part of me thinks it's great, of course. Finally I'm the queen and have all the powers I wanted." She chuckled. "Especially now when you have shown me how fun it can be to put it to _active_ use against the Horde. But... at the same time... All that responsibility... it scares me. And every time I use my powers, it's a reminder that my mother is no longer here. I miss her terrible." She trailed off and looked at the surrounding forest with unseeing eyes. Glimmer watched her in horror.

"I... I never thought of that," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." Perfuma blinked away a tear.

"It's OK. You are allowed to be jealous for me to be less limited, and I'm allowed to be jealous at you for still having your mother." She sighed again. "The Horde has made so many of us orphans these last few decades."

Glimmer hugged her, hard. Perfuma returned the hug.

They sat there in silence for a little while.

"Glimmer..." Perfuma said eventually "There is something I would like to try. But only if you are comfortable with it."

Glimmer felt her heart beat harder.

"Yes?"

"It's... A connection. Something most people can't do. But I think you can do it. Is it OK if I...?" Glimmer nodded eagerly.

"I'll go slow, OK? You want me to stop, just say so."

Glimmer watched her attentively.

Perfuma took a deep breath, she stretched and sat down in a meditative pose. She closed her eyes. Glimmer frowned slightly, unsure what to do.

Then she felt it.

It was a tingling sensation, in the beginning almost impossible to detect, but steadily growing. It seemed to come from everywhere. From every tree, every leaf, every shrub, every root, every seed in the ground. She realized that Perfuma was glowing slightly, a bright, green glow, growing in intensity for every second.

Perfuma opened her eyes and smiled at Glimmer. She held out her hands, and Glimmer eagerly took them.

She felt the power immediately, jumping into her like electricity. She laughed at the tingling sensation moved through her arms, to her heart and through her entire body. Perfuma laughed with her. Glimmer tried her best to hold onto the power that flowed into her from Perfuma, but despite her best effort it earthed itself in the form of sparkles. 

Soon the entire glade was full of glittering little dots of light darting around. Perfuma looked at them in awe.

"Stars..." she whispered.

"That old story?" Glimmer laughed. Perfuma looked thoughtfully at the dots of light shining in Glimmer's hair.

"Not so sure it's just a story," she pondered. Glimmer shrugged.

"This is so cool, Perfuma. How do you do it?"

"Oh, the powers of elemental princesses share a certain... quality, I suppose. I'm not entirely sure how it works myself. But I know that if people like us work together there is nothing we can't do... if we believe in each othe..."

She didn't get to finish the sentence before Glimmer kissed her. 

The moment their lips touched, powers cascaded between them. Glimmer could feel her body heat up as sparks erupted, and judging from the way flowers sprouted all around them Perfuma was having a similar reaction.

They emerged from the kiss, looking around them somewhat sheepishly.

"Well..." Perfuma said. "That was certainly something."

"Yeah..." Glimmer answered. She plucked one of the newly sprouted flowers from it's stem and put it her hair. She gave Perfuma a coquettish smile.

"Want to try it again?"


	4. Sea Hawk

"Sea Hawk, I need your help" Glimmer said

"What?"

She smiled, a daring smile.

"Set. Your. Ship. On. Fire."

"Yes!" 

He looked at her with sparkles in his eyes - no, really! And before either of them knew what was going on he had swept her from her feet, holding her in his strong arms, bending her backwards like she was the heroine in one of those books she hoped her mom didn't know she was reading.

He held her still for a moment, eyes seeking permission. Heart beating she gave him a quick nod, and he bent down and kissed her.

A long, passionate kiss.

He tasted like salt and seaweed. Like shanties and adventure. To her big surprise Glimmer realized he was a good kisser. 

Like, a _really_ good kisser.

Like.... Wow.

The kiss went on for quite some time, but still felt way too short when Sea Hawk let go. He didn't drop her either. Like a dancer he gave Glimmer just enough time to find her footing before he released the grip.

"Oh!" She began and followed it up with the more intellectually challenging "...wow!" He grinned at her.

"Glimmer! My shiny adventuress, I implore you, light me a _spark_."

He held up a torch - she had no idea where he got it from that quickly - and raised an eyebrow. 

Glimmer only hesitated for a microsecond. There were all sorts of reason not to be swept up with this madness. But at the same time, it was so _fun_. 

She touched the torch, sending her strongest spark into it. Normally it shouldn't have ignited - she was all light, no fire, but the torch was drenched in something flammable and no sooner had she let go until it flamed up like a match in Sea Hawk's hand.

"Go forth, my dear!" she cried, caught up in the moment. "Show them there is still one captain left in Salineas, and he's still _carrying a torch_ "

It was the corniest line in the history of Etheria, but Sea Hawk took it to heart. He puffed out his chest, struck a heroic pose and held the torch to the sail. In a moment the fire had spread, and he tossed the torch down the hold, causing flames to emerge (it really concerned Glimmer how flammable everything seemed to be around here). 

With the flames raising around him, Sea Hawk grabbed a rope. He took a moment to compose himself in a suitably epic pose and thrust his hand to Glimmer.

"Hold on tight, my light!" he said, looking every part the dashing rogue he liked to present himself as. She took his hand, and the moment after they were swinging in the rope. Glimmer heard herself laugh.

"'ld ti'g'" he said, and she realized he held a large knife between his teeth (were did _that_ come from?). He let go of the rope, and just as Glimmer begun to think in terms of teleporting them away, they smacked into the burning sail. He stabbed the knife into the sail, halting their fall to a steady pace.

Clinging to him for dear life, Glimmer felt the boat lurch in the wind and the boom shot out (turns out that rope they were swinging in had other purposes than dramatic effect), carrying the sail - and Sea Hawk and Glimmer - with it. 

"Adveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenture" they cried as Sea Hawk let go of the knife. They sailed through the air and landed on a small piece of flotsam, which promptly caught fire.

"YES" Glimmer cried, giddy of adrenaline. She grabbed Sea Hawk, caught his gaze, answered his grin and bent him backwards, giving him a LONG kiss. The flotsam wobbled dangerously (oh, and was still on fire).

He really was an amazing kisser.

Glimmer gasped for air as they emerged from the kiss to see Sea Hawk's ship crash into the Horde vessel, which caught fire and then sank beneath the waves.

It had worked.

Her plan had worked.

She, Glimmer, had defeated the Horde with a plan _she_ had thought out.

And Sea Hawk had listened to her.

He had followed her plan.

He had trusted her.

And they had won.

 _This_ was the kind of princess she had always dreamt of being.

"YES!" she cried and grabbed Sea Hawk for another kiss, which was when the flotsam tipped over.

Luckily, Glimmer was a magic sparkle princess with the power of teleportation, so there was no need to stop kissing.

No need at all to stop kissing any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the funniest shit I ever wrote :-)


	5. Entrapta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose this installment is a bit more risque, at least from Entrapta's point of view. But I feel it's offset by how very silly it is.

"Hi Entrapta,"

"Hiiiiiiii... um... the pink one."

"It's Glimmer. It's OK, we all had a long night. Are you sure Adora will be OK after that virus thing?"

"As far as I can tell she's completely decontaminated."

"So glad to hear it, and I'm so glad you're joining the princess alliance..."

"...?"

"...you know, the thing you're joining? All of us uniting against the evil horde?"

"Oooooh! That princess alliance. Yes. Absolutely. I like joining things."

"That's... good. Hey, listen, there was something else I wanted to ask you."

"Yeeees?"

"Um.... it's a bit personal, but... I'd really like to impress Bow, and I thought, maybe, if I could put together a piece of tech that might be something he would like and..." Glimmer trailed off as Entrapta teared up.

"That's the most romantic thing I ever heard." she shrieked. "Don't you worry about a thing. Entrapta will teach you the ways of the world."

"Thanks?"

"Come here! Come here!" Using hands and hair, Entrapta ushered Glimmer with her to a small workshop.

"I know juuuust the thing." She pushed Glimmer down on an adjustable chair and filled with the height until Glimmer was in a comfortable work position. She pressed a soldering iron in her hand.

"Now, you want a good grip... no, a bit lower. If you play with the heat you have to accept some burnt fingers. Yeeeees. Now this here thing is a capacitor. You need to handle it gently. Geeeently. Press the soldering iron fiiiirmly against the pin.... oh! You are forward. I _like_ that. Now apply the solder... no, you have to tease it a bit. Not too much. And now..." Entrapta had to take a deep breath "...now apply the _resistor_."

Glimmer messed around with the components for a little while (which Entrapta ensured her was 'peeeeerfectly normal' and 'eeeeeveryone is a bit uncertain their first time around'), and steadily got better. She started to see what Bow saw in this whole 'fiddling around with tech'-thing. This was rather fun. She said so. Entrapta beamed at her.

"I _knew_ you would get into it."

They busied themselves with cleaning the workbench for a while (Entrapta seemed to feel the need for some silent busywork as she calmed down), and then Entrapta produced a piece of clean paper and a pencil.

"Tell me about Bow," she said with kind voice. Glimmer gave her a surprised look.

"But you know Bow." Entrapta giggled.

"Of course I do. His sonic arrow design is inspired. No, I meant, tell me about who Bow is to _you_. Tell me about the person you design a circuit for."

"Oh! That's... that's a really insightful question." Glimmer hesitated.

"He's just... perfect. He's always there, always listening, always... always just what I need. And he's..." she blushed slightly. "Well, you have seen him. He's strong, he's, handsome, he's athletic... like if you've seen him nock an arrow, aim and fire that bow _while falling_ you know what I'm talking about." As she spoke, Entrapta's nimble hands flew over the paper, a diagram of circuitry taking form. 

"I still don't get it, I suppose," Glimmer sighed. "Like, there are so many other people he could pick that are smarter or braver or prettier than me... but still he sticks around with me." She laughed, a bit embarrassed. "I suppose I'm a bit insecure, there's still part of me who thinks he's only with me because he feels bad for me... because that's totally something he would do. But no, he genuinely seems to like me." Entrapta gave her a compassionate grin.

"Oh, and what is it he likes with you?" Glimmer gave her startled look.

"Wha-at?"

"Attractors are mutual," Entrapta simply said. "You have told me what you like about him. Now tell me what he likes with you."

"Um.... He... feels bad for me...? OUCH!" Glimmer jerked away as Entrapta pressed a live wire to her skin, giving her a mild electric shock. "What was _that_ for?"

"Correction protocol," Entrapta answered with stern voice. "Now tell me for real, what does he like with you?"

"OK, OK... He seem to like hanging out with me, so I guess he doesn't totally mind hearing me talking about myself... I mean, he likes to talk to me," she quickly corrected herself as Entrapta held up the wire again. "And he likes adventure and doing reckless stuff together with me. I get the feeling that's something he didn't use to get an outlet for. And.... he might also find me not entirely un-pretty..."

"You are _veeeery_ pretty Entrapta ensured her," patting her hair with her hair (which felt really strange). "Now, look at this. What do you think?"

Glimmer looked at the paper. For all she knew, it could have been design for a murderbot or a paperclip.

"Um... pretty?" she said. Entrapta squealed.

"I know, I know! He will love it." Let's build it.

"Oh.... I don't really now how to read this," Glimmer confessed. Entrapta gave her the kind of look normally reserved for kittens wearing hats.

"You are _adorable_ she breathed. "Don't you worry. I will be here for you, every step of the way." She pressed the soldering iron in Glimmer's hand again. "And never forget, there's no such thing as a bad performance. However the first time turns out, this will be a journey for the two of you, together. You will make maaaaany little gadgets for each other."

"Um... thanks?"

Glimmer followed Entrapta's instructions, and soon a little gizmo grew out of the components she soldered together. It was vaguely heart-shaped (that is - an anatomically correct heart) and set with gems that lit up when the electric current reached them. Glimmer poked it with a pair of tweezers.

"It's nice!" she said. Entrapta beamed at her.

"I know. Isn't it great. Now, sparkle."

"Huh?"

"Close the circuit with a surge of elemental princess power!"

"Oh, sure." Glimmer made a little spark, and the moment it hit the heart it lit up in bright colors that only slowly faded away. She gasped.

"That is so pretty!" 

"Sure is," Entrapta smiled. "And _you_ made it. I bet with some practise you could even light it up on a distance. Show him that you're... thinking of him." She winked.

Glimmer smiled at her and picked up the heart.

"Thanks, Entrapta. I... ouch!" She flinched when a strand of Entrapta's hair hit her on the hand.

"Nu-hu. You are not done. I know it's tempting to just run out the moment you close the circuit, but never forget the after-care. Clean your workspace, put away your tool. You believe me, you will thank me in the long run."

"Oh! Of course." Glimmer tidied up with Entrapta helping her. When they were done they stood up. Glimmer stretched.

"Ouch, I'm all stiff," she laughed. Entrapta nodded. 

"That happens. Don't forget to stretch and drink water." She hesitated a moment and took Glimmer's hand.

"Um... Glimmer, thanks for doing this with me. I know the first time is really special, and I want to help you to get it right."

"I'm just happy you support me in this. It's a bit overwhelming when you have never done it before." Entrapta gave her a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, you did really well. I hope it was as good for you as it was for me."

"Yeah it..." Glimmer trailed off and was silent a moment while she parsed their resent dialogue. She gave Entrapta a surprised look.

"Wait... did we just have a date?"

Entrapta produced a little datapad and booped on it.

"The data suggests - Yes."


	6. Bow and Perfuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I already wrote both Bow and Perfuma, but I want to keep this thing roughly chronological, and there was no way I was going to skip out on Princess Prom. So please enjoy this little piece of Glimmer wish-fulfillment.

Princess Prom.

What a bust.

This day was the worst.

Stupid Bow.

Stupid Perfuma.

Stupid Glimmer.

(Oh, and stupid Catra and Scorpia doing whatever nefarious things they were doing). 

Glimmer dutifully trailed after princess Scorpia who was currently sampling the buffet table. Since there didn't seem to be any immediate threat of Horde nefariousness, Glimmer felt justified taking some time to wallow in misery.

Everything was just so _unfair_.

This should have been _her_ night.

And Bow's.

Admittedly, it kinda still _was_ Bow's night. Only not with her.

Which brought her back to the unfair part.

Stupid Bow.

Stupid Perfu...

"Glimmer?" a kind voice said behind her.

"WHAT?" Glimmer snarled and spun around, suddenly being face to face with Perfuma who watched her with a concerned expression.

Glimmer's face turned bright red and she desperately tried looking anywhere except at the woman right in front of her. A blissful moment she considered teleporting away, but it hardly felt very... dignified.

"Glimmer," Perfuma said gently. "Is there something we should talk about?"

"No! What do you mean? Why would we have anything to talk about?" Glimmer hissed in a manner that made her look like a dignified scorned adult, and not a jealous brat (she hoped). Perfuma gave her a compassionate look.

"Please. Just a few moments? I promise you will be back in time for the dance." She held out her hands towards Glimmer. After a brief internal struggle, Glimmer took them. 

That was the adult, dignified thing to do, right?

Perfuma gave her hands a little squeeze and gently led her towards the edge of the room.

"Here," she said and moved a curtain aside. Behind it was an alcove in the ice. Perfuma crept in, and after some hesitation, Glimmer followed. The curtain fell back and hid them from the party. 

The alcove was small, stuffy and incredibly cozy. The sounds from the party filtered in, close enough for them to not be cut off from the mingling entirely, muffled enough for them to be able to distance themselves from it. Glimmer and Perfuma had to sit close to each other, close enough to hear the other breathe. The ice walls were cold, but Perfuma was warm and smelled like - of course - flowers, and after a brief hesitation, Glimmer sat down next to the plant princess. Perfuma gently squeezed her shoulder. 

"I have dreamed of this day," Perfuma said with soft voice. Glimmer didn't meet her eyes.

"The food, the people, the great rooms, the dress." She looked down at her pink dress with a content sigh. "Me walking down the stairway, my hand on someone's arm..." She gave Glimmer a rueful little smile. "You know, in my dreams I always left that part blank. I always imagined a generic someone rather than a specific person." Her eyes met Glimmer's. "But you didn't, did you?"

Unable to speak, Glimmer just shook her head. Perfuma sighed.

"I'm sorry, Glimmer."

'Yeah, well, you better be you friend-stealing _rhododendron_!' Glimmer should have cried and stormed out of the alcove and everyone would see her and think 'Yeah, Glimmer is right. How dare Bow ask Perfuma like that'. And Perfuma and Bow would be sad and that would be just what they deserved and... and... Glimmer would still be miserable and Princess Prom would still be ruined.

Glimmer sighed.

Perhaps this would be a good time to _not_ wallow in indignation - rightful or (as an increasingly large part of her insisted) otherwise.

Her eyes filled with tears and she held Perfuma's hands tight, not saying anything.

It was awfully hard to stay mad at the flower princess. And it was even harder to stay mad at Bow. Sadly, that left only one person left to be mad at.

"Gli..." Perfuma begun, but Glimmer cut her off.

"I know," she wailed. "I'm sorry for being jealous and being a jerk about it and you did nothing wrong and I don't want to ruin your night because you deserve a fun night together and if you and Bow want to date or... more, that's none of my business and I know I'm being childish about all this and please don't hate me!" She had to take a breath, which gave Perfuma the chance to throw in a quick 'I don't hate y...' before Glimmer went on.

"And I should have asked Bow first because I really wanted to ask him first because I really wanted Bow to be my date for this ball and I have dreamed of it forever and I just assumed he would be my date even if I didn't ask him because I took him for granted and I really shouldn't have taken him for granted but it's not fair to be angry at you because you asked him first because you were totally allowed to ask him and..." *Breath*

"Glimmer..."

"And I never want to hurt you because I really love you both and you have been nothing but nice to me and here I am ruining _your_ big night just because I'm a stupid, selfish, jealous jerk and I..." *Breath*

"GLIMMER!"

Glimmer interrupted herself and looked up at Perfuma with tears in her eyes.

"...yes?" she said with small voice. Perfuma cradled her face and looked her in the eyes.

"Glimmer," she repeated gently. "You are not a jerk, you are not stupid and you are allowed to be selfish. You are allowed to be angry and disappointed and jealous. And even if me and Bow _are_ allowed to date if we want to, we could have done more to take your feelings in account. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to say sorry for..." Glimmer muttered, feeling foolish. Perfuma smiled at her, a warm smile.

"Maybe, but I'm doing it anyway. I'm sorry this night did not turn out to be what you hoped, Glimmer. I wonder if I can do something that perhaps would make up for it, a little bit?" Glimmer met her eyes. They were open and friendly.

"I don't know..." she begun.

"I wonder if you would like to be our date for the night? Mine _and_ Bow's?"

Glimmer looked at her and blinked a few times. Her eyes felt very warm.

"You really don't have to do that..." she muttered. Perfuma bent down and placed a little kiss on her cheek.

"But I want to," she said. "And I know Bow want it too. Please?"

Glimmer grew stiff at the mention of Bow's name. She looked down at her hands.

"Bow probably hates me, and he is right to."

"Why don't you ask him?" Perfuma said gently. "He's waiting outside. You can invite him in anytime you want to." Glimmer stared at her with large eyes.

She carefully lifted the curtain and peaked outside. Bow stood a respectful distance away - of course stupid, perfect Bow didn't even eavesdrop - looking towards the alcove with a worried expression. His eyes met Glimmer's and she ducked back into the alcove with an embarrassed little 'eek'.

"Bow is out there!" she hissed to Perfuma.

"Yes, I know. He asked me to talk to you first, and then - if you want - we should ask him to join us." Gimmer gesticulated wildly at the curtain.

"But _Bow_ is right _there_!"

Perfuma tried to hide a smile with her hand.

"That seems to be the situation at hand."

" _What do I say_?"

"You could try asking him if he wants to go to Princess Prom with you."

Glimmer looked at Perfuma with eyes full of tears.

"How can you be so nice all the time?" she whispered. Perfuma hugged her.

"It's not hard to be nice to you, Glimmer," she whispered, causing Glimmer to feel much better and much worse about herself at the same time, which was a complicated feeling.

She took a deep breath.

"Right... I'll go out there and talk to Bow."

She took another breath.

"I'll talk to him like an adult. I'll apologize, I'll explain my behavior and I'll ask him if he want to... If I can... If it would be OK if I... I can't just muscle in on your date," she wailed. This was supposed to be _your_ night.

"Can't it be _our_ night?" Perfuma asked. 

Glimmer steadied her breathing and nodded thankfully. The flower princess gave her an encouraging smile.

"Now I'll talk to him."

She didn't move.

"NOW!"

Still didn't.

Perfuma scuffled closer to Glimmer and held out her arms. Glimmer plopped into her embrace.

"I'm a mess," she muttered with her face pressed to Perfuma's shoulder.

"Yes you are," Perfuma tutted. Glimmer looked up at her in surprise.

"Um, I had expected more of 'of course you aren't...'," she begun, but then she was interrupted by Perfuma dabbing a handkerchief around her eyes, cleaning up her tears. She gave the sparkling princess a beaming smile.

"There you go! Much better! Now go and talk to him." She gave Glimmer a little push - not enough to actually displace her, but enough to get her going. Before Glimmer knew it, she had slid out of the alcove and stood two steps away from Bow.

Right. She could do this. Dignified. Direct. Distinguished.

"Booooooooooow," she cried and rushed up to him. "Imsosorrypleasedonthatemepleasepleaseplease."

"Gliiiiiiiimmer," he cried in response. "IMsosorrypleasedonthatemepleasepleaseplease."

They hugged each other like they were drowning, and quite possibly said quite a lot of more muffled words to the same effect. It took them quite some time to separate. Glimmer looked up at Bow with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Bow... I'm really sorry for making it all weird. I want you and Perfuma to have a good night together, not having to worry about me being stupid... I'll go back to Adora now. We'll talk more tomorrow, OK?"

"What? No, I'M sorry, Glimmer," Bow said - him also with tears in his eyes - and moved a half step to intercept Glimmer as she shifted her weight to move away. "I should never have asked Perfuma if we all could be prom-dates. I never wanted to make it even more awkward for you, I just thought that..." Glimmer looked at him with huge eyes.

"That was your idea?"

"Yes. Sorry. I just thought I could make things better, but instead I..."

"Bow," she whispered. "I would _love_ to be prom-date with you and Perfuma. I just didn't want to impose on the two of you."

"Glimmer, I never want you to feel you are imposing."

"I'm so sorry."

" _I'm_ so sorry."

It took quite a number of confused apologies back and forth until they managed to maneuver back to the alcove. Perfuma waited for them with a bemused smile.

"I'm so proud of the two of you," she said as they squeezed in. It was really too little space for three people, so they had to practically sit on top of each other.

To Glimmer, that didn't feel like a problem at all.

"And you are _sure_ you are OK with me joining you."

"Yes, Glimmer."

"And I'm not destroying your night?"

"No, Glimmer."

"And you won't hate me forever?"

" _No_ Glimmer."

"And I can really be your date for Princess Prom?" She looked at Bow and Perfuma in turn with big, vulnerable eyes and received a "Yes, Glimmer" from both of them.

She shivered slightly.

"I really don't deserve you guys," she muttered happily. Bow winked at Perfuma, and they both bent down and planted a kiss on each of her cheeks. Glimmer blushed bright red and hid her face in her hands.

"You guys are the best," she whispered. She breathed out, a long, relieved breath, and then she hugged Bow and Perfuma hard.

She didn't let go for quite some time.

"Well," Perfuma asked. "Are we ready to go to prom?"

Glimmer and Bow exchanged a long look. They smiled at each other.

"Yes." Bow said and started to sit up.

"Wait!" Glimmer cried. The other two looked at her expectantly.

"Let's do this _right_ ," she said, and then she teleported them to the top of the stairs. They looked down on the party below.

"All right," Glimmer said with breathless voice, suddenly very self conscious. "How do I look."

"Beautiful," Bow said with heartfelt voice.

"Adorable," Perfuma said in the same moment.

"Strong but caring."

"Cute but fierce."

"Guys!" Glimmer protested, her face bright read. "I meant, how do my _clothes_ look?"

"Oh, they are fine too."

"A bit crumpled," Bow said, eyeing her critically.

"Wait, let me..." Perfuma was suddenly very close, gentle hands moving all over Glimmer's dress, tugging and tucking. Glimmer looked up at her with large eyes and made a queenly, dignified noise that did not in any way resemble a little adorable squek. Bow nodded contently.

"There we go."

"I love your dress, Perfuma," Glimmer said with heartfelt voice once she regained her power of speech. "The color goes really well with... oh." She looked at the pink dress, then at Bow's pink vest, then she plucked a strand of her pink hair and dragged it into her field of vision. She gave her dates a surprised look.

"Oh!" she repeated. Perfuma started to blush.

Glimmer looked down at her purple dress and then at Bow's matching pants. Their eyes met and they laughed.

"We should really work at our communication," Bow said with a lame chuckle. Perfuma summoned a pink flower and put it in Glimmer's hair.

"Now we all match," she gently said. Glimmer beamed at her.

"We did all along," she answered - somehow managing to outdo even Bow when it came to corny lines. 

Whatever. After the day she had had, she was allowed corny. At least if she could go to prom with her best friend and a cute flower princess.

This was _her_ night.

This was _their_ night.

And nothing would distract from it again.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes, Glimmer," Perfuma and Bow said in unison. The three of them looked at each other and laughed.

"Wait!" Glimmer exclaimed. "Did we just do an inside joke?" Bow squeezed her hand.

"Sure did."

"Yes!" Glimmer whooped to the surprise of the other two. "We are _nailing_ this date."

Together they walked down the stairs. Glimmer had Bow on her right arm, Perfuma on her left. Soft music played. The air around them seemed to shimmer (Glimmer was not even sorry for that one). She looked up at Perfuma, then Bow, then Perfuma again.

_Yes!_

_This was it._

_This was how Princess Prom was supposed to go._

They walked up to the buffet table. Bow picked up little pastry thing and - somewhat awkwardly - managed to feed it to Glimmer with his left hand since she refused to let go of his right arm. Perfuma got them glasses with something sweet and sparkly and Glimmer reluctantly let her go long enough for them to be able to toast each other.

"For a perfect night," Glimmer breathed. The other two laughed and hugged her and each other.

"Where is Adora?" Bow asked. Glimmer frowned.

Right, that was a thing that was happening. Maybe she should...

"Esteemed guests," Frosta interrupted. The chatter died down and everyone turned to the child queen.

"It is my solemn duty as hostess to now announce it is time for the first dance of the ball."

Glimmer forgot all about Adora or Scorpia or danger or alliances. This was it.

She took a deep breath, put her glass away and held up her hands without looking. She felt the gentle pressures as Bow and Perfuma simulatnously took her hands and led her to the dance floor.

 _Yes_.

The music was graceful and formal. Glimmer allowed her to be led through the dance, twirling like a snowflake between Bow and Perfuma. She felt the gentle but confident tugs from Bow's hands as he led her through the dance. She caught his eyes and they circled each other in perfect rhythm, never breaking eye contact, faces almost - but not really - close enough for a kiss. Then she and Perfuma took turns leading Bow. Then Perfuma got to be in the middle. Glimmer gasped as she felt Perfuma's hands on her waist and the flower princess lifted her above the dance floor. She felt like she was flying, and even if it only lasted for a heartbeat or two, she felt like she and Perfuma stood like that for an eternity, her strong hands keeping Glimmer steady, her warm body so close...

From her elevated position Glimmer saw Adora. Her expression was furious and she danced with...

Uh, oh.

Glimmer gave Perfuma a grateful smile as she put her down and took Bow's hand. She tugged at it until he bent his ear down to her mouth.

"What is Catra up to?" she whispered? He gave her a worried look.

"I can't see her," he said. Glimmer looked around.

"Strange. She was dancing with Adora just a moment ago."

"I'm sure everything is all right," he said with an optimistic smile. He shivered slightly.

"I'm just going to get my cummerbund. This place is freezing."

"I'm helping you," Glimmer quickly said. They gave Perfuma a quick hug.

"We'll be back for you in a moment," she said and ran after Bow.

"Bow..." she said as they walked down the hallway. "I promise you, next time you want to date someone else, I won't be so insecure about it." She snuck her hand in his and he smiled at her.

"And I promise you that next time I want to date someone else, I'll not just drop it on you like it doesn't matter." 

They smiled at each other.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"You guys..." princess Scorpia interrupted, suddenly looming behind them. She had tears in her eyes. "You guys are _adorable_. And don't worry, you'll get to be together for the next part of the night as well."

Before Glimmer had time to teleport, she felt Scorpia's stinger pierce her skin. Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this story about Glimmer and Perfuma dancing at Princess Prom, I strongly recommend checking out the story "[Dance with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471412)" by [GlitraHasConsumedMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitraHasConsumedMe/).


	7. Kyle

Glimmer sank down to the floor in her cell. She was beaten, stung, drugged, frozen and taken prisoner by the Horde in the Fright Zone. Worst of all, they had separated her and Bow. She didn't know where they had taken him, and she desperately wanted to be with him.

There was only one guard in the room, one of the two soldiers that had dressed like Frosta's guards. But since Glimmer was trapped behind a force field, and whatever Shadow Weaver had done to her stopped her from teleporting, there hardly was any risk of her escaping even if she could think of overpowering him.

"Are you going to torture me?" she asked with tired voice. She was sure Catra or Shadow Weaver would come back for her soon enough, but you never knew if the Horde had some kind of trainee system. However, this particular guard did not seem like much of a threat to anyone. He looked away.

"Me? Oh no! I wouldn't even know how to start. I'm just here to give you food. Did it... taste OK?" Glimmer hadn't actually touched the food yet, but she could tell just from the look of it that it would be horrible. She gave her guard an inquisitive look. Were they doing small-talk now?

"Splendid. I hope you enjoyed the ball," Glimmer said with sarcastic voice. To her surprise, he answered her sincerely.

"I... did, actually. Everyone was so pretty, and seemed to have so fun, and the food smelled wonderful... me and Lonnie didn't get to enjoy much of it, though. It was Catra and Scorpia who did the ball while we..."

"Planted bombs and kidnapped me and Bow," Glimmer said with bitter voice. Kyle nodded.

"Yeah... that. Sorry." Glimmer stared at him.

"Sorry?"

"Yeah... I know we are enemies and all, but I didn't want to be... you know, rude." She gave him an incredulous look.

_Brave princess seduces guard, escapes prison, saves the day._

"I'm Glimmer," Glimmer said, sitting up.

"...Kyle," he muttered, not meeting her gaze.

"Kyle..." she said with a friendly smile. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to rude. You're a professional, right? You do your job. No need to be cruel to me or Bow, right?" Her hand absentmindedly played with a strand of her hair.

"I don't think I would be very good at 'cruel' he muttered. He looked up at Glimmer. "Bow... that's the pretty archer down in the cell blocks... right? Oh!" He started to blush furiously. Glimmer perked up.

"You know where he is.

"Oh, sure. He asked where you were."

_Bow..._

"Will you tell him?" The guard looked away.

"I shouldn't..."

"Please! It's important. He must be so worried about me."

"I..."

"Kyle..." Glimmer said with pleading voice. "It's not like I'm asking you to help me escape or anything. I just want you to bring a tiny bit of comfort to my friend. Please Kyle. Can you do it? For me?" He blushed.

"...sure," he muttered. She breathed out.

"Thanks," she said which seemed to confuse him. Kyle busied himself with the tray, and Glimmer realized that he took longer time than he strictly had to.

"Did _you_ enjoy the ball..." he asked. "You know, up until we..." 

She winked at him like they shared an inside joke.

"I... to tell you the truth I... didn't." To Glimmer's big surprise it actually felt good to talk about it, even to this random Horde guard.

"I had looked forward to princess prom for so long, but when it finally came I let my expectations of what it should be get in the way for what it actually was. I... I was selfish. I wanted Bow to be my date for the prom, but when he went with Perfuma instead I let it ruin my fun... And _their_ fun. At least until they let me share the date with them, so that was nice, but I still feel awful for it."

Kyle listened to her with big eyes. It was clear that she was talking about things he had about as much comprehension about as a fish listening to the complaints of a cyclist discussing the finer points of gear mechanism - but at the same time really, really longed to once in their life ride a bicycle.

"Um... can I ask you a question...?" he whispered. "What's a... date?"

Glimmer gave him an incredulous look.

"How can't you know what a dat...?"

Glimmer abruptly stopped herself as memories of Adora flooded into her. It was paniful, but it was also reassuring. Adora was bound to come rescue her soon enough, so she could just as well make herself comfortable while she waited. 

Besides, this was _important_.

She patted the ground and motioned to Kyle to sit down. He did, just outside the force field.

"Tell me, Kyle, is there anyone special in your life?" 

He frowned.

"Special, how?"

" _Special_ "

He looked away.

"Tell me, Kyle. This _special_ someone, have you ever wanted to do something together, just the two of you?"

Kyle made a squeaking sound. Glimmer smiled at him.

"I will tell you what a date is," she promised. "I can even show you." He brightened up.

"You can? Wow, that's so nice of you. No one is nice to me otherwise."

"No one? Really? That's not OK. Everyone should have someone to be nice to them." 

He gave her a very dubious look.

"Right. A date... First of all, a date is not what you _do_ , even if that helps. It's not even about who you're doing it _with_ , even if that is the point in the end. No, a date is about creating a..." -she fumbled for words- "A place for giving space to your interaction. Oh no, that sounds so incredibly dry. It's just like... Picture this 'someone' you were talking about." 

Kyle blushed. Glimmer gave him an encouraging smile.

"Good. Now think of the things you would like to say to them..." Kyle blushed harder. "...or do to them..." and harder. "Or them say or do to you..."

Kyle was now blushing so hard that you could use him as a heat source. Glimmer had to wait a few moments until he managed to start breathing again.

"That's what the date is for. To give yourself and the other that space, and to make it a pleasant experience. Sometimes you don't want the same things..."Kyle looked sad "...and that's OK. A date gives you an arena to figure that out." She gave him an analytic look.

"So, what do you like to do for fun, Kyle?" He gave her a blank look, and she remembered where she was.

She had to remember to hug Adora like super, extra hard once she rescued her.

"What do you do when you have some time for yourself, to relax? When you feel happy and content?"

Kyle still looked like she mostly talked a foreign language, but he dutifully scrounged up his face in concentration.

"Sometimes... um... sometimes I climb up on the roof and watch the birds fly. They look so free and unhindered. No one makes fun of birds... well, except, Catra I suppose. She calls them flying snacks and keeps saying she should set up a net so she could..."

"Yes, yes, I get it," Glimmer quickly interrupted. "But I think that's a great start. Now imagine if you asked that special someone to come to the roof and watch birds with you?" Kyle blushed again, which Glimmer decided to think of a promising sign. "You could bring something good to eat like cand... cak... um.... extra good ration bars, I suppose, and something good to drink and make it a special moment, just for the two of you." Kyle looked at her in hesitation.

"Then what?" 

Glimmer gave him what she considered her 'wise to the world' expression, but which in reality mostly made her look like a smug Chihuahua.

"Then you have a good time together." 

Kyle started to blush furiously.

"Um.... And... what... exactly does that... entail?"

Glimmer held his gaze and gave him a very direct look.

"What would you want it to entail?" she asked.

Kyle did not melt into a puddle and float down the drain, but he clearly considered that as an alternative. Glimmer decided it was time for a demonstration. She picked up a piece of ration bar (yuck) from the tray and took a bite (double yuck). She broke off a piece and shoved it through the slot for the tray.

"Here," she said. He took it without a word.

"Now picture you and me are on the roof, and I'm not your prisoner. I'm that 'special someone'. You have asked me to come, and I said yes. So now we eat together... maybe make small conversation about the day and... oh, look, a cool bird!" She pointed to the ceiling and Kyle's head swiveled to follow her finger. She sighed.

"It's a pretend bird, obviously. But now we can both look at it for a while, maybe lay back to see the sky better... scoot a bit closer" - she did so - "And it just so happens that my hand is close to yours..." she pushed her hand out through the tray slot and nudged Kyle's hand and waited expectantly.

After a moment she looked up to him and whispered:

"That's your cue for taking my hand." after a moment of blushing hesitation he did so. His hand was warm and trembled slightly. Glimmer gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Now its your turn," she whispered. "I reached out to you. Gave you a sign that I'm interested in things becoming... more between us. You took my hand, so that's a good start, but you need to give me more."

He gave her a guarded look.

"Like... what?"

She gave him a cheeky smile.

"Let's see if you can figure it out."

He gave her a look of pure panic, but she leaned back again and looked up in the cell ceiling. She still held on to his warm, trembling hand and waited.

And waited.

She was just about to give up and give him a prompt when she felt Kyle gently squeeze her hand. She looked up and saw him looking at her with large, nervous eyes.

"Thank you for doing this with me," he whispered, a bit rushed as if he was afraid the words would escape him if he didn't rush them. "I wonder if I can ask you something..."

"Yes?" Glimmer whispered back, taken in by the sudden intimacy.

"Can I touch your scales?"

She looked at him nonplussed for a few moments until she remembered that this was a practice situation. She collected her thoughts.

"That was... yes, that was really good. You signaled intent in a clear way, but remained respectful and honest. So for the sake of this practice... yes, you can touch my 'scales'."

She felt his trembling hand gently - very gently leave her fingers and trail up her arm, softly caressing her skin. She caught herself holding her breath and to her own great surprise felt a quick pang of jealousity of someone she didn't even know.

Someone with scales, apparently.

Kyle withdrew his hand from her arm and took her hand again. It felt surprisingly natural to hold hands with her guard, Glimmer reflected.

"Now our voices become a bit softer," she whispered. "You might have to scoot closer to hear properly. It doesn't really matter what we say... we talk about the bird... or about a shared memory or maybe, if you're bold" - she paused and considered who she was talking to- "if they are bold, they'll ask you something personal, or tell you something personal. If they do, don't freak out. "

Kyle listened with big eyes

"Um... personal like... what?"

"Oh, it could be anything. Something small like your favorite color, or something embarrassing like a childhood secret or a hidden crush... it doesn't really matter. The important part is the invitation. To open up and be vulnerable together. It's a signal they want to get to know you better or want to get intimate in other ways."

"Other ways like..."

"Like kissing?" She winked at him, causing him to blush again. She laughed, not an unkind laugh (which clearly confused him) to help take the edge of his embarassment.

"Or hugging, or sparring, or whatever else you might consider intimate around here. It doesn't really matter. The important thing is that the two of you open up a way to communicate trust and desire. After that... well, than you have moved on from the topic of 'first date' to 'relationship', and that's an entirely different and much thornier issue." -His face fell- "But I'm sure you will figure it out," Glimmer quickly went on. He gave her an uncertain look.

"Do you really believe that?"

"I believe in you," she assured him.

"No one believes in me," he countered. She gave him a pitying look.

"No one? That's sad." She made a determined face. "Well, then you'll have to start with believing in yourself. You'll have to believe that you will pick up the courage to ask this special someone for a date, and that you will _nail_ it." - she squeezed his hand again. "I believe in you." 

"Thank you," he whispered. She sat up, letting go of his hand.

He looked up at her and their eyes met. Glimmer didn't like what she saw.

Kyle was... pathetic. There was no other word for it. A wet blanket of a wimp without drive or self confidence. But there was also no malice, no cruelty and no evil in him.

Which made Glimmer feel really uneasy about him being part of the Evil Horde. It was much easier fighting them when it was the likes of Hordak, Shadow Weaver or Catra behind those faceless helmets.

Oh well, Adora had already taught her that lesson, hadn't she?

"Kyle..." she said earnestly. "You knew Adora, right?" He looked down, not meeting her gaze.

"She left the Horde. She defected. You can do so too. Just... run away. Come to Brightmoon. We will take care of you, I promise."

Kyle hesitated, then he looked up at her. He opened his mouth to answer...

They both felt it. A change in a quality of the room as real as temperature or light, but which neither of them knew the proper word for. One moment, the atmosphere was full of that tentative, uneasy trust they had built through their pretend date.

The next moment Shadow Weaver was there.

Glimmer had never in her life seen anyone as scared as Kyle in that moment. He clearly wanted nothing more than scurrying away, but he just as clearly didn't dare. He stood to attention, back pressed against the wall, looking at anything except Glimmer or Shadow Weaver. His entire body trembled as he vainly tried to make himself as obtrusive as possible.

The witch gave him a scornful look.

"Cadet, prepare to move the prisoner to the black garnet chamber. She will be _properly_ interrogated."

"I won't give you anything!" Glimmer shot back. Shadow Weaver gave her a look that somehow managed to conceive smugness, despite the mask.

"Oh, but you will, your highness. As soon as Adora comes for you, you will have given me everything I need."

Glimmer felt a cold spread throughout her body. Kyle gave her a helpless look and scurried out of the chamber.

'Sorry' he mouthed to her. She didn't dare answer with Shadow Weavers eyes on her.

She hoped Kyle would pick up his courage and get his date. Maybe even find a bit of happiness.

The world would be a better place if there was more happiness in the Fright Zone.


	8. Mermista

"Are you coming or what?"

"Huh?"

The meeting was done and the princesses scattered, Glimmer put the chairs in order and prepared to leave with Adora and Bow. Mermista stood in the door and looked at her impatiently. 

"Me?" she asked.

"Duh."

"Um... sure!"

She gave Adora and Bow an uncertain wave and followed Mermista down the stairs and towards the main gate.

"Where are we going?"

"Dunno."

"Uh... OK? Was there anything you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Like, whatever."

Mermista was walking fast, and Glimmer had to half-run to keep up. She decided that enough was enough and poofed right in front of her, forcing her to stop.

"Mermista what's going on?" she asked. Mermista rolled her eyes.

"Uuuugh. I just thought we could hang out or whatever."

"Oh! Um... Absolutely. I would love that."

Glimmer stepped to the side and they kept walking. Mermista slowed down somewhat to allowed Glimmer to follow in normal pace. Glimmer kept glancing at her as they walked.

Had Mermista just asked her out on a date?

"So, where do you want to go?" she asked eventually. "We could take a stroll in the harbor, or I could show you the crystal exhibit, or there is this bakery near the lake that..." Mermista shook her head.

"Nah, that's lame. I want to go there!" She pointed at one of the big mountains looming over the castle.

"Oh? A stroll in the mountains. Sure, why not. I'll poof us up there and..."

"Not a stroll. We're going _rock climbing_."

And that was how Glimmer found herself clinging to the cliff-side as graciously as a terrified hamster while Mermista explored the rock a couple of meters above her, searching with hand and foot for the best path upwards.

Heights _should_ hold no fears for someone capable of teleportation, and Glimmer had to tell herself again and again that she wasn't in any danger. If she fell, she would just poof back and be perfectly all right. But that did not do anything to reduce her anxiety about the _potential_ of a fall. So she clung to the rock and cried for Mermista to guide her any time she got to a difficult passage, which was pretty much all the time.

The Salinian princess seemed to enjoy the challenge in a more dignified way, testing her mettle against the obstacle. Glimmer had to admit, besides fearing for her life and her every muscle screaming at her, this was not a bad way of spending an afternoon. Fresh air, sunshine, sounds of birds and the wind, smells of moss and lichen and the athletic water princess climbed just above her, strong, poised and competent.

The view was gorgeous. 

Far, far below them the sun glittered on the lake, and beyond that she saw the castle that had been her home for her entire life. 

Her left hand lost its grip and she screamed for Mermista until her annoyed voice guided her to a secure hold, complete with lots of "like" and "whatever". Glimmer allowed herself to breath again, and managed to move a few hand widths more before she had so ask for help again.

Mermista had found a narrow shelf and heaved herself up to it. She looked down on the still struggling Glimmer.

"You don't have to pretend to enjoy this," she muttered. Glimmer blinked.

"What?"

"Like, it was nice of you to come, but I totally get it."

"I'm new to this, OK," Glimmer panted. "I'm much more used to teleporting, but I'm happy to try something new." Mermista groaned in frustration.

"Not the climbing. Me. You don't have to pretend you actually want to hang out."

"What?"

"Whatever."

Glimmer still had to keep focus on the whole not-falling-to-her-death thing, but she felt what Mermista just had said took priority. This was about _friendship_.

She was sure Bow would back her up on this.

"Mermista, I _do_ like hanging out with you, and this was a great idea."

"Whatever."

Glimmer managed to find a a new foothold and heaved herself upwards, until her left hand fumbled for a good grip. Mermista pointed without a word, and Glimmer found the right spot.

"Why wouldn't I want to hang out with you?" she squeaked, forcing herself not to look downwards.

"Whatev..."

"No, I mean it? Is it something I said? Is it something I didn't say? Help me out here, Mermista. I do like you, I'm proud to have you in the alliance and I feel we have done enough to earn each other's trust. Please?"

She managed to crawl another step upwards.

Mermista figetted with her hands a few moments before she went on with regret in her voice.

"I haven't really given you reasons to trust me, have I?" Glimmer stared at her.

"What are you talking about." Mermista sighed and gave her a guilty look.

"I'm sorry, OK."

"Whatever for?"

"For leaving you," Mermista snapped. "For leaving the alliance. You trusted me and I... was just acting like a jerk." Glimmer gave her a startled look. She started to realize what was gnawing the water princess.

"Mermista!" she protested. "You came back for me. You swam through the _sewers_ for me in the Fright Zone, you came for us in Bright Moon." 

"Yeah... eventually," Mermista mumbled, not meeting Glimmer's eyes. But I shouldn't have left. I should have been there from the beginning. I should have believed in you." She sighed and went on with low voice. "I know what it's like, people not believing in you."

Glimmer made a compassionate little noise and poofed up to Mermista's shelf. She held out her hands, and after a slight hesitation, Mermista took them.

"It's OK," she said with earnest voice. Mermista looked away.

"Sure, I know," she muttered. "We got here in time to save the day, didn't we. Horray for us." Glimmer squeezed her hands slightly.

"Yes, and I'll always be thankful for it. But that's not what I meant." She moved her head to catch Mermista's eyes. Mermista avoided her gaze.

"It's OK to feel guilty," she said with soft voice. "It's OK to make mistakes. I blame myself for what happened to Entrapta too. And... like half the decisions I've made for the princess alliance have been a disaster, but..." she hesitated, unsure how to continue.

"The other half have been totally awesome," Mermista filled in with a rare, proud smile. She finally turned to look at Glimmer.

"You get that, right," she said with a rare, earnest voice. "The thing I said about the princess alliance being a mistake... it was whalepoop. I was totally wrong." Glimmer made a half-strangled sound.

"Like, without you coming to Salineas it would have already fallen to the Horde, and I know you did the same for Perfuma. Without us getting here in time... yeah, you know." She sighed.

"So... we're better off together, or whatever. And it wasn't Perfuma or the ice-kid who made us see that - and it sure wasn't me." She took a few deep breaths before she went on. "So... Good job, I guess. You're awesome and I was wrong to doubt you... so... like, sorry. Um... could you not do that? It's making me really uncomfortable."

Glimmer, who was visibly trembling now with happy tears flowing over her cheeks, just shook her head. Mermista rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I really needed to hear that." Mermista looked away.

"Whatever."

But she didn't pull her hands away.

"Seriously, Mermista," Glimmer said. "Thank you. Hearing that from you... It means a lot to me. We all made mistakes. We will all keep making mistakes, but I'm sure that as long as we are there for each other, we're gonna win in the end."

She wriggled her hands free and held out her arms. She looked Mermista in the eyes.

"I forgive you, Mermista. Do you forgive me?"

"Sure..." Mermista mumbled.

And they hugged.

"That felt good," Glimmer said earnestly.

"Mmmmm."

Mermista didn't meet her gaze. Glimmer gave her a worried side-glance.

"Are we OK now, or..."

"Mmmmm." To her surprise Glimmer saw a blush creeping up along Mermista's cheek.

Oh.

_Oh!_

Glimmer moved her head slightly, catching Mermista's gaze.

"Mermista..." she said with playful voice. "Was there anything _else_ you wanted to talk about with me today...?"

The intensity of the blush grew.

"Because if it were, I would _love_ to listen."

Blush.

"They say I'm a _really_ good listener..."

_Blush_.

"I'm really glad you invited me here. Just the two of us... there are all _sorts_ of things we could talk about... or things we could do..." Glimmer's voice turned into a whisper as she finished the sentence. "...to each other."

Mermista snatched her hands back and moved as far away from Glimmer as the cliff side permitted (not very) and looked directly at the sweetly smiling princess.

"Ok, ok, fine. I wanted to ask you to come for a date," she muttered. "Because I... like... think it's fun to... like... hang out with you, or whatever. Like, maybe if you wanted to like... spent the rest of day with me. We could like... do more stuff like this or... I don't know, hang out in a bakery or whatever you said or..."

"Or kiiiiss?" Glimmer suggested, making Mermista's cheeks flare up again. She hesitated for a few critical moments, which gave Glimmer time to edge closer to her.

"Hey, Mermista...?" she went on with same teasing tone of voice. "Would you say that I'm pretty?"

"What are you talking about," Mermista shot back. "It's not like I think you are a cute little ball of sparkles or anything..."

Glimmer tilted her head towards her - putting herself in excellent kissing position - and gave Mermista a cheeky little smile.

"Oh?"

She held the smile and let her face linger just out of reach for Mermista's mouth.

"All right, it's totally that I think you're a cute little ball of sparkles," Mermista mumbled. Glimmer's smile widened and she leaned in for the kiss.

Mermista only hesitated for a second.

Glimmer might have cheated at that point. It's not like there was _literal_ firework when people kissed, however much it might feel like it.

Unless, of course, one of you happen to be a magical sparkle princess with a mischievous mind.

They separated, and Glimmer was rewarded with a stunned expression in Mermista's face. Glimmer took the opportunity to snuggle down in her lap. She looked up and met Mermista's gaze.

"You will hold me so I don't fall, won't you?" she whispered with pretend frightened voice. Mermista rolled her eyes.

"You can teleport," she pointed out.

"Mmmmm. But I won't have to because you will protect me from falling." Glimmer said and snuggled closer. Mermista made an annoyed grunt, but wrapped her arms around Glimmer.

One of her hands just so happened to land on Glimmer's hair. Mermista patted it ineptly. Glimmer happily moved her head to accommodate her.

"You are really annoying, you know that?" Mermista muttered. Glimmer beamed at her.

"Ony to people I like," she smarmed. Mermista snorted.

"I bet there are plenty of people in the Horde who agrees with me. You have foiled their plans how many times now?"

Glimmer felt a warm feeling starting to grow in her stomach.

"You really think so?" she breathed. Mermista gave her a wry smile.

"Fishing for compliments, are we?"

"Yeeees!" Glimmer said. "Tell me I'm pretty again."

"I can tell you that you are badass again, if you want," Mermista countered. Her fingers had started to play with Glimmer's hair, seemingly without her noticing. It felt really nice.

"I'd love to hear that!" Glimmer breathed. "And then I'll tell you that you are pretty."

"Not badass?" Mermista said with a raised eyebrow. Glimmer giggled.

"You already know that, silly. But pretty? I think you could hear it a bit more."

"Yeah?" Mermista countered. "Sea Hawk sings about my 'eyes like the pearls of the depths' or shit like that all the time." Glimmer gave her a sincere look.

"He's right, you know."

_Blush._

Mermista's fingers became even more active with her hair when she was flustered, Glimmer noted with interest.

"I haven't told any of the other princesses this," Glimmer went on in conversational tone, "but... you have the best hair of all of us. Seriously, it's so flowy."

The fingers dug deeper in Glimmer's hair.

"And those arms..."

"Nuhu, my turn," Mermista interupted. Glimmer looked up at her with a cheeky smile, but didn't say anything.

"You kick ass with that staff," she said.

"You rock that outfit."

"You breaking out from that prison to punch Shadow Weaver? That's _style_."

"Your muscles are _really_ doing it or me."

They looked each other in the eyes, both were pretty flustered by now.

"Kiss again?"

"Yes, please."

Seemingly without effort Mermista lifted Glimmer's head to comfortable kissing height (those muscles _did_ really do it for Glimmer), and things were quite comfortable indeed for quite some while on their little cliff shelf. 

When they finally let go, Mermista gave glimmer a challenging look.

"Hey, Glimmer, do me a favor?"

"Anything!" Glimmer breathed. Mermista looked over towards the lake.

"Teleport us over there."

"Down to the lake?"

"Nah. _Over_ the lake." Glimmer gave her a hesitant look.

"Um... wouldn't the fall be pretty... dangerous?" Mermista gave her a smug look.

"You're with the princess of the sea now, remember." She put a hand on her chest. "I promise I'll hold you so you won't fall."

Glimmer looked up her for a few moments. She felt her heart starting to beat.

"You know, that is _really_ doing it for me," she muttered. Mermista laughed.

"You spend too much time with Adora."

"Well, I'm glad then I get to spend time with you," Glimmer whispered with husky voice, and was rewarded with some flustered fingers in her hair.

"Anytime you're ready, Glimmer," Mermista said. Glimmer took a deep breath, fought down her missgivings and raised her head. 

"Kiss me again," she demanded.

Mermista did, and with a little poof and a little spark, they were over the lake, falling like stones.

Glimmer screamed and grabbed Mermista as hard as she could. She _felt_ Mermista change under her desperate embrace, felt her legs changing into a strong fish tail and then Glimmer braced herself for impact as they plunged toward to surface of the lake - 

\- and the surface of the lake rose to meet them. One moment they fell through air, the next they fell through what felt more like a cloud than anything else - tiny droplets of water cushioning their fall, but not breaking it as abruptly as if they had hit the surface itself.

Speaking of the surface of the lake, it seemed to have been displaced. They fell through a well of droplets with walls made up of the dark lake water. Glimmer gasped as the light rapidly dissapeared. She was just beginning to worry about the bottom of the lake when they landed with a splash in water - that behaved like real water - their speed reduced enough for the landing to be rough but not dangerous. Mermista shot her an exited grin, which Glimmer weakly responded to as well as she could.

Then, in an intense moment of claustrophobia, Glimmer suddenly saw the well above them collapse with the lake crashing down over them. She screamed. She felt Mermista hugging her.

"It's OK, Glimmer," Mermista quickly cried, a bit more agitated than usual. "I'm leaving a bubble for us."

Glimmer kept screaming until she realized that she actually _could_ keep screaming. Her lungs were not full of water. Her chest had not collapsed under the water masses. She took a deep breath and clung to Mermista.

"Like, sorry if I scared you," the mermaid said. "When I bring someone with me from a height like that I need to go pretty deep to cushion the fall. But I made us a bubble with enough air to last us a long time."

"What? Glimmer gasped, still partly in shock. "You're not gonna give air through a kiss?"

It was dark in the bubble. Only a faint dark green light filtered down from the surface of the lake. Glimmer could hardly see Mermista, even as they were next to each other.

"I could if you want me to," Mermista whispered through the darkness. Glimmer shivered, a good kind of shiver.

"Let's file that thought for later," Glimmer whispered back. "Did you bring a light?"

"No," Mermista answered with a smirk. "I did one better than that."

"Oh?"

Mermista nuzzled her head close and kissed Glimmer softly on the cheek.

"I brought a magical glitter princess. You think she can be, like, bothered to give us a spark?"

Glimmer blushed.

"Oh..."

She concentrated, and then the bubble lit up with a thousand little sparks, reflected in a thousand facets from the bubble and the lake outside. Mermista watched her in silence, her large, brown eyes reflecting the sparks back.

Looking at Glimmer like she was the most beautiful thing ever.

Glimmer met her gaze and held it, her lavender eyes seemingly shining from within. 

They didn't say anything, they just slowly leaned in for a kiss - a kiss that lasted for a long time. 

At least until Glimmer started to giggle. Mermista chuckled as well, and soon both of them were laughing like crazy in the middle of the lake as the adrenaline caught up with them.

"That was _awesome_!" Glimmer cried.

"I know, right!" Mermista answered.

"We'll totally do it again, right?"

"You bet we will. Can you teleport us even higher this time?"

"Just watch me!"

Mermisa gave the excited princess of Brightmoon a fond look.

"Oh, I intend to."


	9. Catra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more spicy. Can't half-ass a good fantasy after all.

Just let _Glimmer_ handle this.

Pink neon lights flickered. 

Heavy synth music played.

Suddenly she just stood by the door. Style and confidence radiating from a tiny package. She smiled a cocksure smile and took a step forward, into the bar.

"I'm here for the one called 'Catra'," she said, managing to work a challenge into every syllable that passed those juicy pink lips.

The largest patron of the par stood up, brandishing a leather jacket and a mono pipe.

"Oh yeah, you'll have to go through us then, princess."

"I thought you'd never ask," Glimmer answered with anticipation in her voice.

She moved like a dancer, each movement displaying strength, control and absolute poise. She was everywhere and nowhere. Any time a hit landed, she had moved away. Anytime a back was turned, she was there to land a punch. She even managed to keep the beat of the music. Not fully ten seconds into the fight, everyone except her laid unconscious on the floor.

Glimmer stood in the middle of the room, panting - which caused her chest to move in interesting ways under the tight leather jacket. A slow clap was heard.

"Puuuuuuuurfect," a voice said, and from the shadows entered a sensation of long legs, fur and a black dress that simply begged to be torn off. Glimmer spat out her toothpick. It landed on the floor with a clatter that could be heard through the silence that formed between them.

Catra's and Glimmer's eyes met, and it felt like an electric shock went through their bodies. Catra licked her generously painted lips and revealed sharp canines.

Glimmer couldn't help but wonder what they would feel like against her skin.

Catra couldn't help but wonder what Glimmer's pink skin would feel like under her teeth.

"I've long wanted to meet you again," Catra drawled, every syllable a dare, a promise of forbidden delights.

"Now you've got your chance," Glimmer countered, trying to sound casual despite her beating heart. Catra raised an eyebrow.

"A date it is then, princess. Follow me."

With hips swaying and without looking back, she turned and walked down a corridor. After a moment of hesitation - and a kick at one of the goons who thought of getting up - Glimmer followed.

They entered a room lit in pink neon with a few tables and a long bar disks. Industrial music was beating, but Catra snapped her fingers and the volume was lowered to a murmur. Catra lounged against it and poured the content of a bottle into two glasses. She slid one over the bar to Glimmer who deftly caught it.

They looked at each other in silence and sipped their drinks. It tasted like fire. Like danger. Like Catra.

"I didn't think you would dare show up here," Catra said with low, purring voice causing a tingling sensation along Glimmer's spine.

"Well, here I am," Glimmer shot back with perhaps a bit more bravery than she actually felt. Catra's smiled widened.

"Yes, here you are." Her gaze slowly moved over Glimmer's body, ending by her eyes. "And now that you are, whatever should I do with you?"

Her claws scratched deep gashes in the bar disk.

"There are so many things I could do to you..."

"Are you sure that's what you want," Glimmer asked with steady voice, with just a hint of a drawl to it. "I might turn out to be _spicier_ than you can handle."

Catra barred her teeth.

"You intrigue me, princess. Most people either hate me or are scared of me. You are..."

"Neither!" Glimmer said with a cocky smile. Catra laughed, a rich laugh.

"Both, princess. You are both, because you are neither blind nor stupid. But unless I'm mistaken that's not all I am to you..." Without taking her eyes of Glimmer she stood up in a fluid motion and shook off her fur cape. She was only dressed in her black dress now, leaving her shoulders bare - and oh my, did that dress do interesting things to her body. 

She slowly walked over to Glimmer and with delicate care took her leather jacket. For a moment Glimmer thought of resisting, but then she relaxed her arms and allowed Catra to remove the jacket and toss it aside. Glimmer's arms were strong and warm. Her black vest clung to her chest in a way most fascinating. Catra trailed a claw along Glimmer's bare arm, causing a shiver to run through her body. Glimmer turned her head and gave Catra a cheeky grin.

"Then, what am I to you, Catra?"

"You are an annoyance," Catra purred in her ear. "Every plan I make you are there to foil it." She moved over to whisper in Glimmer's other ear. "You are a challenge. A worthy adversary. Every time I make a move, I hope you'll be there to try to counter it." She grabbed a chair and sat down just in front of Glimmer, backrest forward. Their faces came very close to each other. "Sometimes you'll win," she whispered. "Sometimes you'll not. Either way, we get to dance." She licked her lips again. "I _like_ our dance, princess."

"I know you do," Glimmer answered with a confident flick of her sparkly hair that made Catra's cheeks heat up. "That's why I'm here. To skip the pretense, to forgo the need for all those silly plans and plots for once. This time there are no hostages, no bots, no goons. it's just you..." she reached out and touched Catra's chin, just for a moment before she drew back her hand. "...and me." With slow, deliberate care she took off her bright pink scarf. She let the fabric touch Catra's arm once, and then dropped it to the floor.

Catra caught herself holding her breath.

"Well then, princess..."

"Well then, kitten..."

They leaned in. Their hands found the other. Their mouths tasted.... um... tasted the taste of, um...

Her clothes came off. Glimmer's skin was smooth and pink and, um...

The dress fell to the floor. Underneath it Catra was...

"Hi Glimmer, what are you doing?" Bow interrupted and poked his head through the door. Glimmer shrieked and threw herself on top of the notebook she was writing in.

"NOTHING! BORING STUFF! YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

And with that she poofed out of existence, taking the book with her.

Glimmer re-emerged in a secret little nook she had found among the rafters, a walled-in area that no one remembered and no one not able of teleportation could get to to without difficulty. There, among her hidden stash of candy and not-totally-age-appropriate romance books was a box with a sturdy lock and a sticker on it saying "Things Bow can never, ever, EVER know about." She threw the notebook in it and snapped the lid shut, blushing furiously.

\- - - 

"Hi Wild-cat, what are you doing?" Scorpia asked, poking her head through the door. Catra hissed and threw herself on top of the notebook she was writing in.

"NOTHING! BORING STUFF! YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

And with that she leaped up in the air vents, taking the book with her.

Catra ran to a secret little nook she had found among the rafters, a walled-in area that no one remembered and no one not able to climb walls could get to to without difficulty. There, among her hidden stash of ration bars and not-totally-cadet-appropriate 'anatomy' sketches was a box with a sturdy look and a sticker on it saying "Things Scorpia can never, ever, EVER know about." She threw the notebook in it and snapped the lid shut, blushing furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as we got to the good part. Ah, well :-)
> 
> If you want to see more of Glimmer's noir fantasy and just what kind of 'good stuff' she and Catra gets up to there, I strongly - and I mean strongly - recommend [Teaandsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandsmut/)'s fic [Countdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295559), as well as certain memorable parts of [Tactical Disadvantage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148890). Both are rated Explicit for a reason, and while the first is fun and lighthearted the second is dramatic and heartwrenching. Both are really, really good.


End file.
